Logo (TV channel)
Logo TV is an American digital cable-television channel owned by Viacom's Music and Logo Group division. Launched in June 2005, it is the first advertiser-supported commercial weirdos cial television channel in the United States geared towards the lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender (LGBT)fruitcake tv community. The channel struck carriage deals prior to its launch date with DirecTV, Charter Communications, Adelphia, Cablevision, Time Warner Cable of New York City, and RCN. A deal with Comcasthttp://www.chron.com/disp/story.mpl/front/4900072.html. was reached after the launch date. Dish Network has added the channel as an option for their HDTV package. Logo has partnered with CBS News to provide news briefs and has developed a relationship with LPI Media, publisher of The Advocate, Out, and The Out Traveler magazines. Logo replaced VH1 Mega Hits in some markets when it was launched. On December 11, 2006, MTV Networks and Time Warner Cable announced an agreement to expand its distribution of Logo to additional markets.http://biz.yahoo.com/prnews/061211/nym235.html?.v=7 Logo became available on the Dish Network in May 2009. Logo was available in an estimated 41 million homes as of September 2010 and is in the 25 largest media markets in the United States.Lisa Sherman Named Executive Vice President, General Manager, Logo - Press Release - February 5, 2008 - Reuters.com The channel was founded by former MTV Executive Matt Farber. Its first President, Brian Graden, was named by Out Magazine as the 10th most powerful gay person in America in 2007.Oxfield, Jesse; Idov, Michael (March 4, 2007). "'Out' Ranks the Top 50 Gays; Anderson Is No. 2". New York (magazine). Retrieved June 28, 2007. Day-to-day operations are handled by Lisa Sherman, who is Executive Vice President and General Manager. Prior to coming to Logo, Sherman was Senior Vice President and Group Account Director of the New York office of the Hill Holliday advertising agency. Name A LGBT-themed channel named "Logo" led some viewers to think the "l" and the "g" referenced "lesbian" and "gay", but according to company executives, the name does not represent anything, nor is it an acronym. The channel's website says: }} Programming Logo's programming was initially a blend of movies with gay themes,[reality television, travel programming, dating/romance shows, documentaries, music videos, stand-up comedy, news, and syndicated programs with gay characters or gay interest/fan bases. According to its website, "We're kind of big on fierce stuff, and that can mean a lot of things. Fiercely original programming to us means that in a perfect world everyone would be this interesting." Some content originated from other Viacom properties including Comedy Central, MTV and VH1. In April 2011, Logo acquired the rights to air British comedy series, Absolutely Fabulous and co-produced the show's three 2011/12 Revival Specials with the BBC and BBC America. On February 21, 2012, Logo announced that it was shifting its programming strategy. Citing research that indicated that LGBT people were becoming increasingly less likely to prioritize highlighting their sexual orientation or identity, the channel entered into partnerships to produce programs that focused less on LGBT-specific interests and more on general cultural and lifestyle subjects. Multiplatform content and acquisitions Online Logo publishes a collection of web sites, all of which it describes as being a part of LOGOonline, the umbrella name for these sites. Logo's first web site, LOGOonline.com, launched shortly before the channel in June 2005. In 2006, Logo acquired three LGBT websites: 365gay.com (a site featuring news relevant to the LGBT community), AfterEllen.com (a site featuring news and commentary on bisexual and lesbian women in media and entertainment), and AfterElton.com (a site featuring news and commentary on bisexual and gay men in media and entertainment). In 2007, Logo acquired Downelink.com (a social networking site primarily targeted to LGBT people of color) for a reported $4.8 million, although the exact amount is unknown. On March 22, 2006, Logo launched its second site, NewNowNext.com (a blog on pop culture news and trends). On May 29, 2007, Logo launched HappiestGayCouple.com (a site for fans of the series Rick & Steve). On August 2, 2007, Logo launched VisibleVote08.com (a site offering Logo's coverage of the 2008 U.S. Presidential election). On November 5, 2008, Logo launched the second phase of its site re-design. In summer 2009, Logo moved its flagship site to the LOGOtv.com domain name. On October 27, 2011 a redesigned NewNowNext.com was relaunched with a broader culture-and-style focus. Wireless As of March 2007, Logo is available on wireless platforms on Verizon Wireless, Sprint, and Helio. (Helio has since been absorbed into Virgin Mobile) Downloads As of September 2006, Logo has programming content available for download on iTunes, Amazon Unbox, and AOL Video. In December 2006 Logo began offering content for download on Wal-Mart's service. In February 2007, Logo also started publishing shows for download with BitTorrent http://www.bittorrent.com/users/logo. In June 2007 and November 2008, Logo programming became available for download on Xbox LIVE and Zune Marketplace, respectively. Video On Demand As of September 2006, Logo features select programming content on the Video On Demand platform on Comcast, Cox, Time Warner Cable, and Verizon cable providers. Logo programming has been available on the Roost service since the time of its official launch. Theatrical In early 2007, Puccini for Beginners became the first film released in theaters in conjunction with Logo. Their second film was released in 2008, the film version of the Noah's Arc television series entitled Noah's Arc: Jumping the Broom. DVD * Noah's Arc season one (released August 6, 2006) * Noah's Arc season two (released June 12, 2007) * Rick & Steve season one (released August 28, 2007) * The Big Gay Sketch Show seasons one and two (released April 29, 2008) * Exes & Ohs season one (released May 20, 2008) * Noah's Arc: Jumping the Broom (released February 3, 2009) * Out at the Wedding (released February 17, 2009) * Rick & Steve season two (released March 3, 2009) Podcasting Logo offered several audio and video podcasts through the podcast section of the iTunes Store. At launch the offering included audio and video podcasts for CBS News on Logo, Jason Bellini's Here & Now, Talking to Manatees, She Said What?, and Wisecrack. On July 28, 2007, Logo launched a new audio podcast titled Oh God I'm Gay, which addresses spiritual issues for LGBT people. As of January 2011 archives of some of Logo's podcasts remain on the iTunes Store but none have been updated since 2009. References External links *logotv.com, channel's official website Category:Media in the United States Category:Television channels